characters_and_their_super_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Bolt
Black Bolt is the alias of the inhuman Blackagar Boltagon. Powers Ambient Particle and Electron Harnessing: Black Bolt's primary superhuman ability is the power to harness electrons. The speech center of his brain contains a unique organic mechanism that's able to generate an unknown particle that interacts with the electrons he absorbs to create certain phenomena that are determined by his mental control. After the detonation of the Terrigen Bomb, Black Bolt's powers were greatly diminished. *''Quasi-Sonic Scream:'' Black Bolt's most devastating offensive weapon, and one of these phenomena based upon the particle interaction, is his actual voice. A whisper can level a city, cause dormant volcanoes to become active once more, shake entire continents apart and generate tremors on the far side of the planet. A hypersonic shout has been said to generate enough force to destroy planets. Due to the constant and extreme danger posed by his voice, he has undergone rigorous mental training to revent himself from uttering even the smallest sound, even while asleep. Recently it has been shown that Black Bolt's scream is tied into his emotions, especially anger. This in turn would mean that the power of his scream would depend on his emotional state in at least some way. It would explain the somewhat significant difference of the power released by his quasi-sonic scream. *''Particle and Electron Channeling:'' Black Bolt wears a metallic, fork-shaped antenna upon his brow that allows him to focus and channel his powers in more directed and less destructive ways. This antenna monitor's the speech center of his brain and allows him to direct quantities of the unknown particles to create controlled phenomena, such as enhancing his physical strength beyond his normal limits. He can also channel all the available energy he has into one arm for a single, massively powerful punch called the Master Blow. The exertion from this, however, taxes his ability to employ the energy to its full power for a short time. *''Particle and Electron Manipulation:'' Black Bolt can also direct the unknown particle outwards without the use of his vocal cords. He can route the particles through his arms and create small yet vastly powerful blasts of concussive force. He can also form a field of highly active electrons around his body with a wave of his hand. This field can deflect projectiles. Black Bolt can also create enough iteration between the electron and particle energies to generate fields solid enough for him to travel over. *''Matter and Energy Manipulation:'' Through an unknown method, Black Bolt has shown numerous times that he has the ability to manipulate matter and energy to an unknown degree. He has shown the ability to transmute the elements, turn water into ice, create multiple toys out of thin air by rearranging the molecular structure. He has destroyed a solar flare powerful enough to annihilate the Earth and was able to block the powers of others through his abilities and in turn denying them access to their abilities. *''Telepathy:'' Black Bolt has strong psychic resistance, as evident when he was able to easily resist the mental abilities of his powerful brother. *''Anti-Gravitational Flight:'' Black Bolt can also harness the unknown particles his brain generates to interact with electrons to create anti-gravitons that enable him to defy gravity. By emitting a jet o rapidly moving particle/electron interaction by-produce while enveloped by anti-gravitons, Black Bolt has been shown to fly faster than 1000 miles per hour for a period of 10 hours, and to fly beyond escape velocity. The anti-graviton field also serves to protect Black Bolt from the detrimental effects of rapid movement through the atmosphere although it's not needed. Inhuman Physiology: ''' Like all inhumans, Black Bolt's natural physiology grants him a number of superhuman physical attributes but because of genetic tampering at birth, Black Bolt's physical abilities are significantly superior to most other member of his race. *Superhuman Strength:' Black Bolt, like all Inhumans, is superhumanly strong. According to his bio, under normal circumstances, he is able to lift about 1 ton. However, he can augment his physical strength by channeling the necessary particle energy through his body. At his peak, he is listed at class 60. However, he has been observed fighting opponents as physically strong as Thor and Gladiator in hand-to-hand combat. *Superhuman Speed:'' Black Bolt can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, as he has been able to catch directed miniature missiles even when attacked from below and unaware with ease, move at a speed so great he is invisible to the human eye, move at such a speed he can travel vast distances before a human can finish processing a thought, and has been able to catch Quicksilver. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Black Bolt's Inhuman musculature generates less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human, even the finest human athlete. At his peak, he can exert himself for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Black Bolt's body is incredibly resistant to all forms of physical damage. Black Bolt is resistant to great impact forces, such as falling from a height of several stories that would severely injure or kill a human being unharmed. He has survived blows by beings with vast superhuman strength such as Hulk, Namor, Gladiator, and Thanos. Black Bolt is capable of withstanding extreme temperatures, such as the cold in space, or the heat from re-entry. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Black Bolt's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Black Bolt's reflexes are beyond those of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Longevity:'' Like all inhumans, Black Bolt has a natural lifespan that is at least twice the average lifespan of a human being. Category:Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Marvel Characters Category:Subatomic Particle Manipulation Category:Sonic Scream Category:Energy Blasts Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Transmutation Category:Conjuration Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Longevity